Planetary Income
This page covers the income that can be gain from harvesting resources on a planet (such as agriculture, mining, manufacturing, etc). When more than one person harvests the planet in a month, the income is divided equally. =Income By Type & Grade= Aquatic Terrestrial *Dura/Broz = 21,000,000 "7 *Silver = 43,000,000 "7 *Gold = 65,000,000 "7 *Platium = 86,000,000 "7 Barren Terrestrial *Dura/Broz = 22,000,000 "7 *Silver = 44,000,000 "7 *Gold = 66,000,000 "7 *Platium = 89,000,000 "7 Desert Terrestrial *Dura/Broz = 22,000,000 "7 *Silver = 45,000,000 "7 *Gold = 68,000,000 "7 *Platium = 90,000,000 "7 Gas Giant *Dura/Broz = 21,000,000 "7 *Silver = 42,000,000 "7 *Gold = 64,000,000 "7 *Platium = 85,000,000 "7 Molten Terrestrial *Dura/Broz = 27,000,000 "7 *Silver = 54,000,000 "7 *Gold = 82,000,000 "7 *Platium = 109,000,000 "7 Mountainous Terrestrial *Dura/Broz = 23,000,000 "7 *Silver = 436000,000 "7 *Gold = 69,000,000 "7 *Platium = 92,000,000 "7 Polluted Terrestrial *Dura/Broz = 21,000,000 "7 *Silver = 42,000,000 "7 *Gold = 64,000,000 "7 *Platium = 85,000,000 "7 Swampland Terrestrial *Dura/Broz = 24,000,000 "7 *Silver = 48,000,000 "7 *Gold = 72,000,000 "7 *Platium = 96,000,000 "7 Temperate Terrestrial/Terrestrial *Dura/Broz = 24,000,000 "7 *Silver = 48,000,000 "7 *Gold = 73,000,000 "7 *Platium = 97,000,000 "7 Tropical Terrestrial *Dura/Broz = 23,000,000 "7 *Silver = 47,000,000 "7 *Gold = 71,000,000 "7 *Platium = 95,000,000 "7 Tundra Terrestrial/Ice Planet *Dura/Broz = 21,000,000 "7 *Silver = 43,000,000 "7 *Gold = 65,000,000 "7 *Platium = 86,000,000 "7 Urban Terrestrial *Dura/Broz = 21,000,000 "7 *Silver = 42,000,000 "7 *Gold = 64,000,000 "7 *Platium = 85,000,000 "7 =Planets Type by Region= Deep Core *Aagrhra - Molten Terrestrial *Aargau - Temperate Terrestrial *Byss - Temperate Terrestrial *Foerost - Other *Khomm - Temperate Terrestrial *Ojom - Aquatic Terrestrial *Prakith - Mountainous Terrestrial *Tyhon - Temperate Terrestrial Core Worlds *Abregado-rae - Temperate Terrestrial *Alderaan - Temperate Terrestrial *Brentaal IV - Polluted Terrestrial *Caamas - Desert Terrestrial *Corellia - Temperate Terrestrial *Corulag - Temperate Terrestrial *Coruscant - Urban *Drall - Temperate Terrestrial *Fresia - Aquatic Terrestrial *Froz - Temperate Terrestrial *Kuat - Temperate Terrestrial *Nubia - Mountainous Terrestrial *Ralltiir - Temperate Terrestrial *Rendili - Terrestrial *Selonia - Aquatic Terrestrial *Talus - Temperate Terrestrial *Tralus - Temperate Terrestrial Colonies *Arkania - Tundra Terrestrial *Balmorra - Temperate Terrestrial *Carida - Temperate Terrestrial *Fondor - Desert Terrestrial *Neimoidia - Temperate Terrestrial Inner Rim *Adari - Terrestrial *Ambria - Desert Terrestrial *Bogden - Swampland Terrestrial *Billbringi - Other *Chazwa - Tundra Terrestrial *Hapes - Temperate Terrestrial *Kiffex - Temperate Terrestrial *Kiffu - Temperate Terrestrial *Manaan - Aquatic Terrestrial *Myrkr - Temperate Terrestrial *Obroa-Skai - Tundra Terrestrial *Onderon - Temperate Terrestrial *Taanab - Temperate Terrestrial *Thyferra - Tropical Terrestrial *Zeltros - Temperate Terrestrial Expansion Region *Contruum - Temperate Terrestrial *Gyndine - Temperate Terrestrial *Kinyen - Temperate Terrestrial *Osarian - Desert Terrestrial *Rhommamool - Desert Terrestrial *Shili - Temperate Terrestrial *Vandelheim - Desert Terrestrial Mid Rim *Algara II - Temperate Terrestrial *Anobis - Temperate Terrestrial *Anzat - Mountainous Terrestrial *Bimmisaari - Temperate Terrestrial *Bothawui - Temperate Terrestrial *Concord Dawn - Desert Terrestrial *Dressel - Temperate Terrestrial *Falleen - Temperate Terrestrial *Haruun Kal - Molten Terrestrial *Iridonia - Molten Terrestrial *Juvex - Terrestrial *Kashyyyk - Temperate Terrestrial *Malastare - Temperate Terrestrial *Naboo - Temperate Terrestrial *Nal Hutta - Temperate Terrestrial *Nar Shaddaa - Urban *Null - Temperate Terrestrial *Rodia - Temperate Terrestrial *Togoria - Temperate Terrestrial *Toydaria - Swampland Terrestrial *Umgul - Mountainous Terrestrial *Vortex - Temperate Terrestrial *Zolan - Temperate Terrestrial Outer Rim (East) *Abraxin - Swampland Terrestrial *Agamar - Temperate Terrestrial *Barab I - Molten Terrestrial *Bastion - Temperate Terrestrial *Dantooine - Temperate Terrestrial *Dathomir - Temperate Terrestrial *Dromund Kaas - Swampland Terrestrial *Felucia - Tropical Terrestrial *Garqi - Temperate Terrestrial *Honoghr - Desert Terrestrial *Jabiim - Temperate Terrestrial *Kessel - Barren Terrestrial *Korriban - Barren Terrestrial *Lianna - Urban *Malachor V - Barren Terrestrial *Mandalore - Temperate Terrestrial *Mirial - Desert Terrestrial *Mon Calamari - Aquatic Terrestrial *Muunilinst - Temperate Terrestrial *Ordo - Desert Terrestrial *Ossus - Temperate Terrestrial *Rhen Var - Tundra Terrestrial *Serenno - Temperate Terrestrial *Taris - Urban *Telos IV - Temperate Terrestrial *The Maw - Other *Thule - Desert Terrestrial *Wayland - Temperate Terrestrial *Yaga Minor - Temperate Terrestrial *Yavin 4 - Temperate Terrestrial *Ziost - Other Outer Rim (West) *Adarion - Mountainous Terrestrial *Alzoc III - Tundra Terrestrial *Anoth - Barren Terrestrial *Bespin - Gas giant *Clak'dor IIV - Swampland Terrestrial *Dagobah - Swampland Terrestrial *Eriadu - Polluted Terrestrial *Forest Moon of Endor - Temperate Terrestrial *Geonosis - Desert Terrestrial *Hoth - Tundra Terrestrial *Ison - Barren Terrestrial *Kamino - Aquatic Terrestrial *Mustafar - Molten Terrestrial *Pzob - Temperate Terrestrial *Rishi - Swampland Terrestrial *Roon - Temperate Terrestrial *Ryloth - Desert Terrestrial *Sullust - Molten Terrestrial *Sump - Polluted Terrestrial *Tatooine - Desert Terrestrial *Utapau - Desert Terrestrial *Varonat - Tropical Terrestrial Tingel Arm *Ammuud - Terrestrial *Belkadan - Tropical Terrestrial *Bonadan - Polluted Terrestrial *Dubrillion - Terrestrial *Etti IV - Terrestrial *Sernpidal - Terrestrial Wild Space *Adumar - Terrestrial *Bakura - Terrestrial *Nirauan - Terrestrial Unknown Regions *Csilla - Tundra Terrestrial *Ilum - Tundra Terrestrial *Lao-mon - Tropical Terrestrial *Lehon - Tropical Terrestrial *Zonama Sekot - Tropical Terrestrial